Pepper's Problem
by Horseland Lover
Summary: Pepper has a tiny problem... ok. Maybe a huge problem. But who shold she tell her problem to? Maybe one of her "arch enemies"? Or is she actually an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to my first fanfic, it is a Horseland one. Hope you enjoy this short and sweet chaper... with a cliff hanger. Mean, aren't I?**

* * *

><p>The horseland crew was training for a competition coming up in 3 days when Zoey Stilton's light dutch warmblood leaned toward's Sarah Whitney's black arabian, Scarlet.<p>

"Hey, um... Scarlet? Can I... talk to you after training? In private?" The grey and turquise maned mare said, her voice sounded nervous. Gaining a suspicious yet concerned look from the black mare, with red highlights, she nodded her head and continued their training. Right after training, as Zoey led Pepper into her stall, she heard her twin sister, Chloe Stilton.

"Hey sis! Want to check out the new edition of that gossip magazine?" The careless Zoey ran after her sister, leaving Pepper untied on her own. Sarah walked in leading Scarlet, and realised Pepper was untied. She tied Scarlet to Pepper's stall, and led her in. As she started to untie Scarlet, Bailey called out.

"Hey Sarah! Come help me with these hay stacks!" Sarah re tied Scarlet beside Pepper's stall an ran to help Bailey.

"So what's this problem? Are you hurt?" Asked a concerned Scarlet.

"No." Replied Pepper.

"... I'm in heat."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! I AM MEAN! MUAHAHAHA.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter 2**

"I'm... in heat." Pepper sighed.

"Your what?!" Sounded a shock Scarlet.

"I'm in heat alright!? In season! Need a male!" Pepper yelled. "I just don't know what to do..."

That was when something popped in Scarlet's head: Why did out of all the horses, Pepper told HER?

"But why did you tell me? Shouldn't you tell Chillie? Your closer to him right?" Scarlet asked.

"No. I should be closer... to you guys." The turqoise highlighted mare sighed.

**Another cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longer chapter awaits...**

I should be closer to you guys..." Pepper told the shocked arabian. And she was shocked alright. "What... what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, on the first day you came, Chillie and I heard you came from a rich family. You did, but you were humble like the rest of them. That got me thinking about it and I wanted to join you... but I didn't want Chillie to say that I'm a coward! I started acting mean and more snobbier than before you came... I'm sorry! I really did want to change! Promise..." Pepper said, on the brim of tears.

Scarlet was surprised about this. All this time Pepper wanted to be nice, yet she was scared to be mocked by her best friend. She thought about it... "Don't listen to him, Pepper. You are yourself, and you can choose who you want to hang out with. You can talk to Chillie and ask for his opinian." Scarlet comforted. That was what she thought she would do in the crisis, when she remembered, Pepper was in heat! She can't get anywhere near Aztec, Sunburst, Jimber... or Chillie! Pepper remembered too.

"How am I going to tell him? Have you experianced heat before? Its the worst thing ever!" Pepper yelled in frustration. "Actually, I have..." Scarlet nodded at her.

**Cliffhanger! I just like to stop at cliffhangers don't I? Btw, was this long enough? Want longer? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You've... you have been through heat?" Pepper asked uncertainly. Scarlet nodded her head again.

"Yes, the year before I came to Horseland, I had my first heat season." She said.

Pepper had a question she really wanted to ask her. Without much thought, she blurted out, "So have you been, you know, um..." she could not bring herself to finish the question, her cheeks turning pink.

"No! No, nothing like that Pepper. And even if I needed to, there weren't males nearby anyway!" Scarlet blushed deeply. "But becuase of that, I got distracted easily, and could not focus on training. Sarah's dad even brought up selling me. If not for Sarah's pleas, I would not be here now." The arabian mare explained.

Pepper's ears flattened. "Sorry" she whispered. Just then, Sarah came back in and untied Scarlet. "Wanna hang out with us later?" Scarlet asked, gaining a nod from Pepper before she was led back to her stall.


End file.
